


Reassurance

by Ealasaid



Category: Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, Mobsterswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Isa's fault. Scoffcest, crack pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

You whistle softly. “Goddamn,” you admire.

He winks. “A little hard to handle, ain’t it?” he asks with a smirk.

You down your drink. “I’m not one to judge,” you begin.

“…but ‘oh my,’ right?”

You don’t even bother to hide your grin. “Oh yes.”

He comes right up to you and leans across for the bottle, not breaking eye contact. “Still cognizant there, darlin’?”

You’re not one to let opportunity pass you by. You lean in for a long kiss. It is amazing.

His hand’s already in your pants as he swigs directly from the bottle. “Guess so,” he beams.

You’ve got your hand wrapped around him and you don’t even know how you got there. “So I heard you like it like this,” you say, and twist your hand experimentally.

His eyes close in appreciation and he makes a sound that’s almost like a sigh. “Got that in one,” he says with a lazy drawl. “How about you, eh?” He mirrors your actions, and damn if that does not feel fine.

“A kiss, love,” you say, and lean forward again. You drape one arm around his shoulders and keep him close for what can possibly be described as the most relaxed makeout of your life while you beat each other off.


End file.
